


Intoxicating

by AsherWritesAStory



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Background Clybe mentions, Canon Universe, Drunken Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Writing Prompt, clyde sings, mentions of a hangover, mentions of a wedding, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherWritesAStory/pseuds/AsherWritesAStory
Summary: “You’re awfully affectionate today,” Tweek smiled a little as he rubbed his free hand up and down Craig’s chest.“‘M a little drunk,” Craig confessed as he kissed the back of Tweek’s hand.“Me too…” Tweek was by no means sober himself but he was nowhere near the level of Craig’s intoxication and certainly nowhere near what Clyde was experiencing. “Not as much as you are though.”“Hey babe.”“Yes Craig?”“Can I kiss you?”





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. Check out my main and my writing Tumblr accounts :
> 
> Main : https://masked-vigilante.tumblr.com/
> 
> Writing : https://asherwritesastory.tumblr.com/
> 
> I’m accepting writing prompts over on my tumblr page so feel free to suggests some things!

It didn’t happen very often, they tried to make sure of it. But sometimes certain things called for a celebration. And today the reason for celebrating was Clyde’s bachelor party. 

He had suggested it, matter of fact he had suggested everything that was planned for the duration of the day but that was neither here nor there.

What was important though was that it was currently 1:30am and they sat at the back corner of a bar with empty shot glasses, bottles and a basket of half eaten chicken wings residing on their table.

Tweek has been sure to watch his alcohol consumption and stop when he reached his limit. Token choose to opt out at one glass early on into the night. The blonde sat at Craig’s side and ate some celery while his boyfriend leaned against his side with his head on his shoulder. Tweek was running his fingers through Craig’s black hair, doing his best to keep it off his forehead. And Token got the difficult job of keeping Clyde under control, denying the brunette anymore alcohol for the night no matter how much he protested and said he was fine. 

Craig’s hands were holding onto a half empty glass of whatever beer he was drinking while he was staring down Clyde with eyes that were less than focused on his friend.

“I- I need… I need another!” Clyde proclaimed loudly as he slammed the mug down onto the old wooden table with a goofy drunken smile plastered on his face.

“You’ve had more than enough,” Tweek told him as he held out a piece of celery for the brunette to take.

“Nah!” Clyde shook Tweek’s hand as the celery fell onto the floor, causing the blonde to let out a whine. “The night’s still young Tweek my man! We’ve got all the time in the world to celebrate!”

“It’s well past midnight,” Token added, “and you’re getting married in ten hours. Bebe is going to kill me, and quite possibly _you_ , if you’re super hungover for your own wedding and I’m going to assume that you will be.” 

“I’m fine, you’re fine, it’s fine!” Clyde reassured him as he grabbed Craig’s mug of beer and downed what was left of it as Craig flipped him off. 

“Give me that!” Token was quick to grab it but Clyde was quicker when it came to finishing it.

“Babe,” Craig tugged on Tweek’s sweatshirt, already having forgotten about what had just happened. Tweek looked down at him with a smile as Craig sat up and leaned back against the booth. “Can I have some celery?”

Tweek held one of the celery sticks in front of his boyfriend’s face and watched how to tried his best to take a bite of it… and after several failed attempts he managed to finally get it in his mouth, a triumphant smile spreading across his face upon his small victory. 

“Thanks babe.”

“You’re welcome.”

Everyone sat silent, the only noise shared between them was the tapping of Clyde’s fingernails drumming against the table, and the singing that was coming from the front where someone was belting out _My Heart Will Go On_ courtesy of the karaoke machine.

And then a brilliant idea crossed Clyde’s face. Tweek could see the gears turning behind his eyes as he tried his best to formulate a plan.

“Whatever you’re thinking the answer is no,” Tweek took a sip from his glass of water as he stared Clyde down.

“Party pooper!” Clyde stuck out his tongue as he stood, “but I’m gonna do it anyway.”

“Sit down!”

“It’s my bachelor party, I’ll do what I want!”

There was no point in arguing with him so Tweek sighed and let him carry on his way, making sure to watch him carefully as he stumbled his way towards the front of the bar.

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t get hurt,” Token stood up quickly and followed after. He reached Clyde just before he stumbled over an equally as drunk woman sitting at a table, and immediately apologized to her on Clyde’s behalf.

But now Craig and Tweek sat alone as Jimmy had capped out an hour ago and decided to call it a night to sleep off whatever ounce of a hangover he would experience in the morning.

Tweek watched how Craig lazily drew circles on the table with his fingertips, his body slightly swaying back and forth with the occasional bump to Tweek’s shoulder. 

“Hey big guy,” Tweek leaned against him and lightly knocked Craig up against the wall as he wrapped his arms around one of Craig’s. “You doing okay?”

“I’m a little fucked up,” Craig was honest as he looked down at Tweek. “We probably should’ve went home an ho-“

“JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL-“

Craig and Tweek both turned their attention to the front of the bar at the sound of Clyde singing _Don’t Stop Believin’_ and even in Craig’s drunken stupor he managed to look at Tweek with nothing but pure shock on his face.

“That… that’s awful.”

“Oh my god he just fell!” Tweek stood quickly and went to run up towards Clyde and Token but Craig grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the booth.

“Token can handle it.”

Tweek’s eyes went between Token helping Clyde up off the floor, who continuously smacked Token’s hands away as he continued to sing on the comfort of the bar floor, and Craig who was sitting next to him absentmindedly kissing over Tweek’s knuckles while humming something to himself. 

Craig was right… Token would be fine. He could manage Clyde on his own. And Tweek could stay seated in the comfort of the booth right at Craig’s side.

“You’re awfully affectionate today,” Tweek smiled a little as he rubbed his free hand up and down Craig’s chest. 

“‘M a little drunk,” Craig confessed as he kissed the back of Tweek’s hand.

“Me too…” Tweek was by no means sober himself but he was nowhere near the level of Craig’s intoxication and certainly nowhere near what Clyde was experiencing. “Not as much as you are though.”

“Hey babe.”

“Yes Craig?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Tweek stared at him with a smile on his face as he reached up and cupped Craig’s cheeks with his hands as he nodded, “I’d like that.”

Craig smiled back, a hand coming up and holding one of Tweek’s as he did his best to steady himself to stop swaying back and forth, before eventually leaning down and pressing his lips to Tweek’s. 

It was sloppy, and messy, and both of them fumbled to actually find each other’s lips for a brief moment but they managed to do after a while.

They were touching, grabbing onto each other’s clothing, all while continuing to messily kiss one another.

Tweek was also pretty sure he had licked Craig at one point in time but that was beside the point.

The point was that it was a mess. That they couldn’t figure out where the others lips were for long periods of time and that Tweek was a lot drunker than he had thought himself to be.

But eventually they pulled away and stared at each other, laughing and smiling as they continued to hold on to one another.

“You’re drunk,” Tweek lightly hit Craig’s chest.

“So are you.”

“We should go home.”

“Agreed.”

Tweek stood up and pulled Craig along as he wandered over towards Token, who was busy trying to get a drunken Clyde away from the karaoke machine even though he was putting up a bit of a fight. 

“Clyde we’re leaving!”

“No!”

Craig and Tweek looked at one another, then at the brunette on the floor before Craig let go of Tweek’s hand and made his way over to Clyde, grabbing him under the arms and pulling him up to his feet.

“Let me go, I want to sing!”

But Craig said nothing, instead looking at Token and giving him a nod… and he understood. It was time to go home, to try and sleep off the impending hangover that they knew was coming their way. 

They would suffer through their hangovers but the payoff would be worth this crazy chaotic night of drunken mishaps and terrible singing from the soon to be groom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.
> 
> It means so much to me that you decided to take some time out of your day to give this story a read.
> 
> Feedback is, as always, welcomed and greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
